She Always Listened
by Tigereyes45
Summary: "Sten stands still as he watches her rise above everyone else. Just like he had since the first time she had offered him his freedom and her hand to help him." The warden always listened to him. Her ears were always open and her hands as well. Sten had not realized she helped him until it was time for him to go. One sided Sten x warden


Sten stands still as he watches her rise above everyone else. Just like he had since the first time she had offered him his freedom and her hand to help him. He hadn't taken it then. He did not need help standing on his own, or so he thought. If not for her he could have still been locked in the cage for his sins, for letting his people down….but, he was not. He was here; watching her climb above the rest of Ferelden this time. Looking upon this scene it was clear why he had stayed. He could have left, she told him after she had gotten back his sword that he could go home. She had made the offer with a look of sad understanding, expecting him to agree. Expecting him to gather his few possessions and leave their little camp. Why hadn't he?

He felt he still owed her.

Yes. After all she did to ensure he would be able to leave his former cage. Both the one the humans had him sit in and the one he had set himself in.

" _Sten, why do you always distance yourself so far from everyone else?"_

" _Hmm?" He looks away from the sword he was currently looking over the handle of. It had snapped under his fingers in their battle. Useless. It made him miss his Asala much more._

" _I understand why Morrigan does so. She does not get along with anyone at camp and she much prefers the company of her thoughts. Along with the animals that sometimes visits her, but Sten, you don't camp your tent far away from everyone else like her. If you truly don't want company then why do you not move your tent away like she does?"_

" _Do you wish me to set my tent farther away?"_

" _No, of course not. I'm just curious as to why you stay so close when you are so set on keeping to yourself."_

" _There is no one here worthy of talking to." He answers and sets the broken sword down, deeming it and it's hilt a lost cause. After a moment of thought he adds, "Except the dog. He understands."_

 _She laughed then and it caused confusion to set in him. He wasn't sure what was so funny, or why his chest had felt so tight for a small moment. At first he thought he was angry and insulted by her outburst but after reviewing that thought he drew the conclusion that it was not correct since he had not clenched his fist or had attacked her, like he often did when he felt insulted. There was something else to it. To her. Could she really be a woman?_

That was the first of many talks they had. When that had occurred he had been travelling with their small company for only a week. He had not realized it would take almost as long as a year to defeat the archdemon and end the blight that threatened them all. A year he spent travelling alongside them. Beside her.

She had dealt the finishing move. She was supposed to die. She had told him so. But here she stands, risen high above the rest of them. Carried as a hero of the country. He offered to bring her with him. Back to his home. He was close to her now for she was kadan. Sten wanted to show her his home. Maybe she would stay and join the Qun. Those were hopeful thoughts. After all no matter how much he tries to ignore it she was a mage, and mages did have as much freedom under the qun as she did here. Still he could protect her. Keep her safe while she would be able to use her abilities to help the qun. So he offers. She declines to come with him now.

His boat was leaving in a few days but he could tell tonight was the last time he would ever see her. She had to stay, had to help the grey wardens, had to explain everything to them. As she was explaining to him. Sten understands but he wish she would for once forget her duties as a grey warden. Even though he had admired her for them before. Such loyalty is something all under the qun could respect. Such loyalty is what was separating them now.

She told Sten that she would love to visit him, but he knew that if she did not come now she would never come. He didn't tell her though. If he did would she change her mind and join him? Maybe she would. She did always listen. Maybe that was why Sten doesn't. He didn't want the warrior he knew to change. It was a foolish suggestion anyways. He may call her kadan but the other members of the Qun would only see a mage. Yes this was best.

Sten leaves when the party ends. Kadan did what she did best. Listening to all those who begs for her attention. She would do what she could to help them all of course. Ever growing stronger, more of a threat. Sten should have left the party sooner for he had tried his patience with those who were there. Growing angry when fools ask him empty questions. Growing angry whenever he saw her with the other grey warden. So many things were setting him close to his boiling over point that night. By the time the party was over the only ones who would approach him were those of their small band. Whom he had spent over a year with now.

She had spoken to him, asking him of his plans. She listens keenly to every word with hopeful eyes. She didn't offer him a place to stay here. She knew he would have to deny it. He wasn't sure if he would have though. Instead she asks if he would come back. He answered Kadan genuinely. Telling her that he would when the qunari invade. He promises her that he would not look for her on the field of battle. She smiles at that, but her eyes show the sadness she felt at the thought of them having to fight the other's forces in the future. They both knew the other would never yield in battle and it made him feel proud to call her kadan.

He boards the boat. It was not leaving yet, but he could wait. He had nowhere else to go. He watches the docks from his seat. He knew kadan was not joining him. Yet he was hopeful she would come to say goodbye. Even when he didn't want her to she always came around. Waiting for him to patiently reply to her questions or to say something without her having to prod. He was so use to it he would watch for her. On the field and off it. She always listened, but he always watched.


End file.
